onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark X. Phoenix
Mark X. Phoenix (マークフェニックス, Māku X Fenikkusu) is a pirate from Arabasta that ran away at a young age to follow in the footsteps of his father and grandfather much to his mother chagrin about how pirates are evil. He feels that it is his mission to surpass his father's level of fame and power which hes trying to do with his skills and the acquisition of a devil fruit. Appearance Sporting white hair and a long black coat, Mark is a tall lean male spirit who covers his lower face. He has brown eyes and he carries his swords on his waist. He has matching black pants and black combat boots. While in his hunter guise, he is shown sporting greenish blonde hair and a solid white mask, Mark has the look of a demonic being at first. He wears black armor and has bandages on his arms and torso. Due to his appearance he is know has the Kuroiji (黒意地, "Black Spirit") because he wears majority black clothing. Gallery Mark.jpg|Mark. Mark with mask.jpg|Normal Appearance. Mark unmasked.jpg|Unmasked Personality Mark is a mysterious individual who is often seen to have a Cold disposition, and he finds it hard to show emotion even when he is happy. This gives him the appearance of being very stoic and hardcore; but this isnt the case because his past has caused him to become evil and closed off from the world due to him being emotionally hurt in his past. With his father not being around he has a strong attachment with his mother and as such she is the only one who can make him smile, but even with that said its extremely hard to do. His cold demeanor often causes people to stay away from him and this adds to his depression. Relationships Family *'Admiral Jackson Phoenix :' This is Mark's grandfather and former pirate captain of the scarlet pirates. Before he died he told Mark stories of his pirate life and how much fun he had sailing, this helped spark Marks drive to see the world. *'Captain Johnna "Hex" Phoenix :' Mark's father wasnt in his life much but he heard stories of his exploits. *'Elizabeth Phoenix :' Mark's mother raised him by herself and hates that he still became a pirate after he became a teenager. She loves her son and supports him by sending him money and supplies. *'Amelia Potts:' Mark's lover and companion, she serves as the Blue Haired Pirates nurse using her medical skills to quickly heal others. Mark is madly in-love with her as shown when they are alone in how he holds her and how they talk. Crew *'Captain Teague': One of the few men that Mark fears, Captain Teague is Mark's commanding officer and as such he carries a sense of respect for this man. His respect for his captain comes from the few years they spent sailing the sea and how his captain carries himself. Abilities Devil Fruit Mera Mera no Mi is the name of Mark's Devil Fruit and it is a Logia-type fruit once used by Portgas D. Ace. Using this fruit Mark can convert himself into fire and fire fireballs from his hands. While he isn't as skilled with this Devil Fruit as Ace was, he has some skills in using it as both a shield and as a weapon. Gallery sekirei_pure_engagement_05_07.jpg|Mark's Mera Mera no mi 275328-sekirei_pure_engagement___05___large_29.jpg|Mark's Total Flame Shield shot0009.jpg|Using the Mera Mera Swordsmanship His secondary skills come from his usage of his dual swords which he crafted himself using his devil fruit power. Using these blades he can slice thru large boulders and trees in a single strike. His main sword is made from a mixture of materials the two most notable being a meteorite (which attributes to its density and color) and diamonds (which attribute to its sharpness), this blade is from the end of the hilt to the tip of the blade about 4 feet in length, having no crossguard and a black sheath. The second was crafted from obsidian and diamonds from a volcano found near his home, this one is also black but with a hint of white streaks as the mixture of the hard minerals gave it a unique feel. Intelligence Mark's brain works like a computer, quickly analyzing data and creating a plan on the fly in most situations hes placed in, his brain has the ability of planing 6 steps ahead of the battle so in a since hes always gonna be 6 steps ahead of his opponent. Mobility Mark is very flexible for a young man, able to move out of the way of danger rapidly. He is obviously extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat easily able to do backflips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort terms of physical strain. His natural abilities are so impressive that even without his Devil fruit powers Mark is able to fight very well in hand to hand combat. Trivia *I choose the Mera Mera no mi as my devil fruit because I love fire and flames, and having a fruit with the power to turn one into fire fits that perfectly. While Ace is an awesome character I would have chosen this fruit even if he didnt have it. *His appearance is from Homura from the anime Sekirei. Category:Cullen Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Humans Category:Devil Fruit Users